Air Force Lockdown
by EmeraldSnakes
Summary: Larry saw something up in space he wasn't suppose to see. XOver with Stargate SG-1 Chapter Two: Charlie stumbles into trouble. Will he get out of this alive?
1. Chapter 1: Larry

Ok, so this was just a little one shot that got stuck in my head and I only wrote it in a day so it's not like a whole wack of planning went into it but I still think it's pretty good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate or Numb3rs.

**Air Force Lockdown**

For the second time in a week the International Space Station was undergoing what was dubbed as the Air Force Lockdown. All windows were to be covered and all censor arrays were to be taken offline. Thomas Caine had been an engineer on the station for months and was beginning to get tired of having these sudden lockdowns. They weren't regular, just whenever the Air Force said so, and he wanted to know what the big deal was.

He wasn't going to learn the Air Force's secrets alone however. You cant prove anything if you don't have someone backing you up. Larry Fleinhardt would be coming with him. Larry was a professor at CalSci University and the only scientist he knew that could make him think outside what he knew. He was smart, yet he was also a little weird given he was very philosophical. But Thomas still liked him and he knew Larry would be interested in what they might learn so he made his way to Larry's quarters, where he found him staring at a covered window.

"Are you up for some investigating?" he asked, smiling widely.

Larry was weary at first but Thomas convinced him that it was perfectly safe and took him by the arm, leading him down to one of the lower decks. Most everyone would be in the control room or their quarters, waiting to be allowed to continue with their work so no one would know that they were breaking the rules. He explained everything to Larry quietly.

Larry was not amused but he was curious enough to go along with him. "I am reminded of the time when Charlie decided the Dean of Princeton would be a good test subject for one of his math equations and requested my help to gather information."

Thomas laughed, he like hearing stories about Charlie. "I'm sure that went over _real_ well."

"Charlie was quite popular after everyone learned about it."

In one of the smaller rooms on the third lowest decks Thomas pulled out a flaw he'd created in the window covering leaving a big enough space for both of them to look through.

"You've been planning this for some time," Larry said looking out into space.

"Yes, I have." Thomas agreed as they positioned themselves so that they could equally see out into the empty space.

After several minutes of nothing Thomas was feeling kind of annoyed. If this specific lockdown was a test to see how fast they responded then he was going to break something. That was when _it_ happened.

"Are we really seeing that?" Larry asked amazed.

Thomas mutely nodded. A greenish anomaly had opened up and out of it cam a ship. Yes, a spaceship. It was very large, grey and such a surprise that Thomas and Larry didn't really know what to say.

"The Air Force has a spaceship?" Thomas spluttered, finding his voice. "That's impossible."

But as the ship passed close by them they could see the markings on the hull near the rear, in black reading X-304 USAF Odyssey, clearly meaning that it did indeed belong to the Air Force.

"That is far beyond all known technological advancement," Larry told him.

Thomas tuned to stare at him. "Oh my god, Aliens."

"It would appear so."

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Charlie was writing out an equation for Don in his office with help from both Amita and Larry when there came a knock on his door. They all turned to see an attractive blond woman with bright blue eyes wearing the uniform of an Air Force Officer.

"Yes?" Charlie asked.

"I'm looking for Dr. Fleinhardt," she said taking a few steps into the room.

"That would be me," Larry answered and Charlie noted that he sounded a little unsure if being Dr. Larry Fleinhardt was a good thing.

"My name is Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter. I need to discuss with you your time aboard the International Space Station."

"Oh," Larry said quietly, eyes getting a little bigger. "Ok. Would by office be alright?"

Col. Carter nodded and as Larry was leaving he turned his head back to Charlie and Amita with a scared, wide eyed look. 'Help me!' he mouthed before he was out the door.

Charlie looked at Amita bewildered. "I wonder what that was about."

"Do you think he will tell us?" Amita asked.

Charlie shook his head, "I'm pretty sure he can't. Col. Carter needed to speak with him in private and private matters are usually classified."

"Personal experience?"

Charlie nodded, turning back to his equation. "I wonder what Megan will say. Col. Carter is not only beautiful but a world renowned astrophysicist."


	2. Chapter 2: Charlie

**I never thoguht I'd be doing another chapter, but low and behold I was walking down my university hallway and got stabbed with a plot bunny. Enjoy.**

Chapter Two

Dr. Charles Eppes was full of curiosity. Always had been and this curiosity always got him into trouble. This time was no different. His colleague/friend/mentor Dr. Larry Fleinhardt had a new project, one he refused to talk about or even show anyone. He kept it well guarded. Charlie guessed it was on him at all times in the computer he now carried with him everywhere. They computer itself was something Charlie had never seen before, not the make or strange style. It looked normal at first glance, but he'd seen the keyboard and the outward jacks. The laptop could connect to something Charlie had no idea about, he was sure of it, something only the government had access to.

He wished he could help, if it was from the government that it was something big. And it was important, because Larry would never have accepted the job if it wasn't, nor would he have accepted it if it wasn't going to benefit the world. That was a difference they shared, because he'd helped the government against their enemies. He'd developed equations that could be used in war, not many but he'd done it.

The strangest thing about the project however, what that he didn't seem to have a definite time limit. Oh he had no doubt that there was a limit, but Larry didn't let on that there was, or even when it was. This just made him wish that he was on the project more.

He wondered who hired Larry. He'd never really done anything that required a higher clearance that allowed him to help with the FBI cases. And even then clearance was required only for the higher threat cases.

As he headed towards Larry's office - for his own case - he overheard two men speaking.

"He must have made a development, the General is here."

"The ZPM Equation is far more complicated than what some aged scientist can do."

Charlie took a good look at them. They looked like government types, dressed in suits but they creeped him out. There was something about them that raised the hairs on his neck.

"Uh, excuse me," he said to them. "Do you need some help?"

They both looked at him surprised, "Who are you?" one of them asked.

"Dr. Charlie Eppes," he answered. "Who are you?"

The second stepped forward, "Trust."

Charlie frowned and had no time to react when the man grabbed him and pulled him into the empty classroom they'd been standing in front of. The first man followed and closed the door. Charlie's mouth was covered and the man's other arm was wrapped around his chest.

"What should we do with him?" the man holding Charlie asked.

The first man inspected Charlie for a moment, "I'm going to transfer to him. He's apparently famous and he may know the man working on the ZPM Equation."

The man behind Charlie nodded and removed his hand. The other immediately forced his mouth on Charlie's, forcing it open. Charlie was shocked, disgusted and then suddenly in pain. He blacked out.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

When he came back to awareness a minute later he knew he was in trouble. He was no longer in control of his body, any part of it. There was a…..an alien - holy crap aliens were real - in him, controlling him. No one would believe it; no one would be able to figure it out. Seriously, no one equated a personality change with alien possession. He was screwed, doomed to not longer being in control. The odds were so greatly against him.

"….my former host needs to die." he heard himself say.

Streams of knowledge filtered to him. The creature was a Goa'uld, a snake like being with god like tendencies that needed human hosts to survive. Khefre was its name, and the other one's name was Aries. Khefre used his body to search the former host, pulling out several items and removing his gun. Then he snapped the man's neck.

Charlie cried out in shock but it didn't faze Khefre. Instead, Khefre handed the items and gun over to Aries. "This host is one of the smartest men on the planet, with a high security clearance and contacts in the NSA. He currently consults with his brother's FBI team."

Aries smirked, "Excellent. I'll leave you to your work then, just avoid the Colonel."

Khefre nodded and exited the classroom. All Charlie could do was watch as he went about his life, solving the equations and teaching his classes. The Goa'uld seemed to know everything there was about Charlie's life, habits, sayings and relationships. He was dismayed at how good he was at fooling people that he wasn't there, that they were talking and leaning from the real Charlie Eppes and not an imposter.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.

Khefre liked his new host. The man was a genius, and that was saying something since he was far more advanced. And he was not a difficult person to pose as. The memories were there for him, easy to access because Dr. Eppes was not well organized when it came to his thought process.

What he didn't like though, was the hair. It felt heavy and annoying on his head and he wanted to cut it off but knew that if he did that people would question him. He could get away with a bit of a cut though, to get rid of the heaviness and still be able to explain it.

He worked in his host's office, on the equation needed to help solve the FBI's latest case. It was interesting work, a way of doing things he'd never seen before. There were many ways he could use these equations to help the rest of the trust, and it was even possible that in this host he could solve the ZPM Equation. Having it before the SGC would give them a major advantage.

He turned back to the equations and continued working them out.

"I see you've figured out your dilemma."

Khefre spun around and smiled at the beautiful woman who was his host's girlfriend. He searches his host's memory then reacted, "Oh no! I'm so sorry I forgot about lunch. It's just, it worked itself out."

_What the hell are you doing, leave her out of this_ his host screamed at him, but he ignored Charlie and gave Amita an apology-kiss.

Amita smiled at him, "Is it finished?"

Khefre shook his head, "Not yet. I should have it done within the hour. I'll take it to Don and then we can go out to dinner. How does that sound?"

Amita nodded, "That sounds wonderful."

Khefre smiled, ignoring his host screaming at him, trying to make him stop. Khefre would never stop, not when he was in the position to finish everything that would solidify the power of the Trust.

**End of Chapter.**

**Read and Review, tell me what you think please.**


	3. Chapter 3: Khefre

**Kinda short I know, however it's got everything in it that I want it to.**

Chapter Three: Khefre

Khefre quietly dressed so as not to disturb Amita. Being with her had been quite the rush. As Goa'uld they didn't need sex, didn't have much of a sex drive but they found pleasure in it. Some preferred it more than others, like Apophis and Ba'al while those like himself didn't care for it and only had sex when it was needed for the mission. And he needed Amita to be completely out of it so she didn't notice his leaving.

He slipped out of the room and through the house. He was glad his host's father was away for the next month on a consultation. Things would be much easier to accomplish with as few people around as possible. The host's brother would be the hardest to fool, but he knew he could do it. He had to.

He got in his car and drove to the hotel where Aries was staying. It wasn't expensive but it was good enough, low key enough so that Stargate Command wouldn't notice their presence.

"Took you long enough," Aries growled closing the door behind Khefre as he entered.

Khefre smiled at him, "I had to make sure she was satisfied."

Aries snorted, "Of course you did. Next time, satisfy my needs before hers."

Khefre laughed, "Amita's needs are far different from our own. I need to please her in order to complete our work. Do not worry, soon we'll have everything we need."

Aries nodded and reclined in one of the chairs, "I like this new host. You are more confident in him."

Khefre smirked, "The more I learn of what he can do the more pleased I become. We now have the means to change the tide of our battles."

"Good. Colonel Carter and General O'Neill have returned to the SGC, apparently nothing new has come up."

"We'll see about that," Khefre said as he went through his things. He got his own laptop a zat and a hand-device then turned to Aries, "What'd you do with my former host?"

"Used the Zat'nik'tel."

Khefre nodded, "I'll start working on the equation tomorrow. I'll contact you in two days."

Aries waved him off. Khefre shook his head and left the hotel. His next destination was the Monastery Larry was staying in. he pulled up with his headlights off and turned the car off. The place had an alarm system so he crept around to the back where the outer wall was lowest and climbed a tree. From the right level branch he jumped onto the wall then down to the ground, landing softly on the grass. He quietly made his way through the Monastery and to Larry's sleeping quarters.

It was obvious that Larry believed the Monastery was safe, he didn't have the laptop locked up. Khefre grinned, opened it and powered it up. With one hand on his zat he waited.

When the laptop loaded he pulled out a memory drive, connected it and typed in a command which started a file copying process. With so little computer knowledge Larry wouldn't notice anything had changed. He sighed as the transfer bar moved slowly and his grip on the zat momentarily tightened. He was a creature of action, he preferred it when things moved quickly and efficiently. He wasn't against taking things slowing to ensure its success, but he couldn't stand such a thing for too long a time.

He tensed when Larry shifted and rolled over but the physicist remained asleep. Khefre let out a silent puff of frustrated air and walked in a small circle. He kept his senses on high alert and when the files were finished transferring and he smiled in delight. He closed everything and left the way he'd come. He had to zat a monk who'd been coming out of his room but Khefre knew he hadn't been seen so he left him there to come to his own conclusions.

He left the Monastery though the front door, momentarily disabling the alarm system. He was disappointed at how easy everything had turned out to be. Hopefully something more interesting would happen soon.

**. . . . . . . **

**Review please. I want to know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4: Don

I know it's been about a year, but never fear. It will get finished

**Chapter Four: Don**

Charlie had killed someone.

That was the major theme of all the thoughts running though their head as they approached him carefully on the CalSci campus.

Charlie hadn't just killed someone, he'd killed five people in two weeks.

They almost didn't connect the deaths to Charlie, except that someone had seen him at the last crime scene.

A young teenager had positively identified Charlie as the murderer.

Charlie wasn't denying the accusations. He wasn't confessing either but it worried them all because he was being way to calm for all of this. Don wondered if the numbers had led him into some kind of psychotic break. David wondered if this was even real at all, or if he was just dreaming. Colby wondered if they were being subjected to some more high security bull shit like his triple agent spy gig. Megan and Liz were just hoping to get to the bottom of all this.

They still couldn't believe Charlie had killed anyone.

Charlie himself was screaming at Don, asking how he could approach him without his gun drawn. The evidence was all there, so why wasn't he being cautious like he normally would. Khefre was smirking at them all, loving how unprepared they were and how much they underestimated him. If his plans weren't to get off the planet then he would have so much fun killing them.

He could just see it. He'd go up to Don first. He'd be the easiest to take out, the most unprepared and whose death would deliver the most initial shock. He'd shoot Megan and Liz next using Don's gun. If luck was with him he'd be able to get david as well, but he doubted it. David and Colby would hesitate in shooting back, but they would and it wouldn't be to kill. He would, and he would leave Colby last. Colby would be the most difficult to kill. He had the most combat training and was the only one of the team who even stood a chance against him, but he would still end up dying.

The only problem with his desire was that he wouldn't have the time to kill them and be in the prepared location for his pick up by a set of Ring Transporters. So he pushed away his desire to kill these annoying humans and stayed where he was. The parking lot was virtually empty leaving a wide open space and nothing to get in the way. All he had to do was wait just one more minute. How coincidental was it that they'd connected the murders to him just as he was about to leave.

"Hello Don," Khefre said smiling, kicking his toe at the symbol he'd left there days ago when they'd made this arrangement.

The FBI Agents stopped, fanned out and standing ten feet from him. Khefre glanced down at his watch then back up at them.

"Charlie," Don replied. "Buddy, what the hell is going on?"

Khefre smirked, "W whole lot more than you could possibly imagine. None of you are even remotely intelligent enough to comprehend what I have accomplished. You should thank Professor Fleinhardt for his little mishap aboard the ISS for without him none of this would have happened."

"What are you talking about Charlie?" Don demanded. "How does that justify the murders of five people?"

Khefre glanced down at his watch again. When he looked back to them they all flinched at the abnormally cruel smile on his face and the hatred in his eyes.

"Charlie…" Don started to say but was cut off.

There was a loud sound of metal lightly sliding together, a ring of light surrounded Charlie then five metal rings dropped out from the sky. He watched in stunned bewilderment as his brother was covered in light then taken away with the rings up into the sky where they just disappeared.

"What the hell just happened?" David asked after several minutes of silence.

"Alien abduction?" Colby ventured, then added, "too soon?" after the looks he got from everyone.

"If we don't find Charlie it'll always be too soon," David whispered to him.

Colby's look said he was more than aware of that fact. Together they approached the area Charlie had been standing.

"He knew that was coming," Megan said. "And where."

"How do you know that?" Don snapped. No one held his anger against him, this was hard on all of them.

"He kept glancing at his watch," Megan explained. "And there's this."

She pointed down at her feet where on the pavement, painted in gold was an eye. Don recognized it, only because it was probably the most well known Egyptian symbol.

The Eye of Ra.

**. . . . . . . . . . . **

**Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
